Sorry
by csicowgirl22
Summary: How I want the last few moments of the mid-season finale to go *****spoilers***** so look out! this also very... um... explicit... and it's all Dacey!


**STRONG M!**

**Enjoy… this is angst combined with mucho sexy times… also I'm not ready to make a full on angst with no Dacey sexy times… need it! **

She never slept soundly, hadn't sense she was eleven, when she finally did drift off her dreams were filled with dark shadows and scary corners, sometimes jump rope came into view, but sometimes it was just dark. She had gotten used to it, to the point that she stopped caring, stopped thinking about them.

Her eyes opened with a snap, it was still dark, and quiet, but something else had woken her from her thoughts, she rolled from her side and looked back at the clock on her nightstand, 2:47 AM in a dull blue that blurred back at her.

She sat up slightly, the room was cool, her covers were warm, the door was closed, she couldn't' figure out why she had woken.

And then she heard it, someone was knocking on the front door, trying to fully wake up, she climbed from the bed, she shivered when her feet touched the hard wood floor, clad in only her sleeping shorts and tank top. she exited her room and made the walk down stairs, she had this gut feeling at who it was, and she had debated on not bothering to answer the door, but then that little voice, that one that got her into this mess in the first place, told her to go and open the door.

She approached the front door, and peaked out the side window, she was right, it was who she thought it was, she sighed, the knocking happened again, light and gentle, she smiled slightly, she wasn't sure why.

She unlocked the door and opened it up, the cold air blew in and goose bumps formed all over her skin, although she knew that wasn't why they formed.

she gave him a once over, he looked like a mess, he looked tired, worn out, sad and just plain miserable, she stepped back from the door to let him in.

He stepped in and glanced around the dark foyer, his eyes going back to her, he looked her over, out of habit, she felt a rush of heat wash through her. his eyes quickly left her body and focused on her face, but it was different, he wasn't looking her in the eyes, they were darting around, he was nervous and unsure.

she waited, crossed her arms over her chest, she didn't want to look mad, but she was mad at him, for so many reasons, he saw her posture change and it seemed to make him more nervous. he swallowed hard and shoved a hand in his jeans pocket and ran a hand through his tussled long hair, he gave her a grin.

When she furrowed her brow, the grin quickly left his face, he breathed out, and went back to looking at his boots, looking at her feet, she glanced down at his boots, then her own feet.

A thought ran through her mind at how he was taller than her at the moment because she was barefoot, she kind of liked that.

However, she felt that feeling, the one that she felt earlier in the day, the one that made her step away from him and the one that had her crying herself to sleep hours before. She hated the feeling, but it returned and she wanted to fight it back.

"I um..." he did not finish, his voice drew her from her thoughts, he sounded hoarse and tired. He looked everywhere in the room, to find something to grab hold of, so he could talk, she could see the red rimming his eyes, he'd been crying, her heart broke, but she stood there, waiting.

"I wanted to say thank you, for... what you did today, it... it was amazing, you... thank you" he said, all his confidence was gone, she noticed that it had left him a week ago, he was broken, everyone had beaten him into submission, they had won.

"And... I know it was tough... i mean i don't know... i haven't had to make a choice like that before... people who are my friends or someone i hate... " he wasn't looking her in the eyes, afraid she'd hiss at him, or slap him or tell him to leave.

Lacey felt slightly sick, he thought she hated him, it was furthest from the truth, but right now everyone hated him, why wouldn't he think this.

"I lied, and i don't deserve any of this... i was going to talk to my mom about how it's probably a good idea if I do leave... but i guess it's too late, but maybe your friends will understand why you did what you did" he said, he finally looked up at her. She could tell by his shift in demeanor that he was changing the subject.

"I know it doesn't matter, but i wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, I screwed up and you have every right to not want anything to do with me, I know that words are meaningless and my actions mean even less, I don't know what else I can say or do, but I am sorry" he said, his tone was soft, emotional, she could tell he meant it.

"you mean everything to me... I wasn't just trying to get you to trust me... i really want you in my life and i fucked it up... i was scared and worried that you'd react the way you have and then i thought that maybe you wouldn't... so i told you..." he watched her listening to him.

"And i don't regret it, I'd rather i be the one to tell you, then you have find out by someone else" he made sure to add this.

"And... I'm sorry I came back, and I'm sorry i forced my way into your life, i was being selfish, but you already know this" his voice cracked, "I... i really care about you and i understand if you never want to speak to me again, I'll leave you alone, i won't even look at you" he said, he sniffled slightly, her heart skipped, this was hard for him to say because he didn't not want to be near her.

"I'm um... I'm a fucking loser lacey and you deserve better than me, everyone deserves better than me, and I know you don't believe me, but the time i spent with you... everything i said to you, was the truth, aside from the necklace, but everything else was and still is the truth" he shoved both of his hands in his pockets.

"that's all i have to say, i know it isn't enough, but i don't know what else to do or say..." he looked down, almost ashamed. Lacey was using everything to hold herself together, she had cried earlier that day, she was done crying, she looked at him, he was pretty much pathetic, her arms dropped to her side and she noticed his gaze go to them he looked, there almost seemed to be hope in his eyes, she turned away and walked to the stairs.

Danny watched her walk away from him, his heart ached, he was ready to break down in her foyer, he breathed in a hard breath and turned to the door.

and then he heard her on the steps again, she walked so lightly and perfectly, he only knew because the step squeaked, he turned around, he wondered if she was coming back to tell him off, beat him down, he'd take it, he'd let her, he let everyone else do it to him. he knew he deserved it all, this was his life, the choice he made five years ago was why he was here in the first place, he had no one else to blame but himself.

he looked up at the stairs and she stood in the middle, she looked back at him, and he was slightly startled by the look, she wasn't mad, indifferent or even sad, she gave him this look that was very sweet.

He looked around confused, and to be honest he was a little scared, she lightly drummed her fingers on the banister before turning and walking back up the stairs.

Danny's heart started to race, he felt nervous, he turned and closed the door, and he locked it and quickly made his way up the stairs.

He walked the short trip to her room and walked inside, although cautiously he wasn't absolutely sure if he had read her correctly, he might have made a mistake and was about to get yelled at.

She was sitting at the end of the bed looking back at him, he closed the door behind him and waited, awkwardly, standing in the middle of her room, was Archie going to jump out and beat the crap out of him? He knew Lacey wouldn't do that to him, but the thought crossed his mind.

she let out a soft sigh, Danny was still confused, and then she rolled her eyes slightly and stood up, she strode across the floor toward him and he wondered if he should flee or cower and then her hand was on his chest. he hadn't touched her and she hadn't touched him in weeks and he longed for it so much, Lacey was watching him, she hated that he was so afraid and hurt, not only by her but everyone else, "you can show me" she finally spoke.

Danny looked at her confused, she stepped back and stood by her bed, she seemed to blush, he didn't feel as nervous anymore, "show me how sorry you are" she added, she climbed back onto her bad and was on her knees, waiting for him.

Danny looked back her, started to kick his boots off and then he shrugged his jacket off; it joined his boots on the floor.

he stepped toward her bed and hesitated before crawling onto it, on all fours, he crawled the small distance, he got close and she let him, his face inches from hers, she smelled sweet and he loved her smell, he thought he'd never smell or taste her again. That thought left his mind when her hand reached and gently pulled his hair tie out, he kept crawling toward her as she laid back onto her pillows, she adjusted and was now under his hovering body.

he was still worried about even touching her, she moved a leg and hooked it behind his knee, and well he figured he was trapped, as he lowered over her, one of his hands slipped under her back, he let out a soft sigh as he settled between her thighs, oh he had missed this. he leaned and pressed a kiss to her lips, she kissed him back instantly and in a snap almost four weeks of being separated, of anger, of hate, guilt, pain, all washed away.

The kiss was heated and intense, her fingers were in his hair, his hips were grinding against her as they kissed, she whimpered, his tongue slipped out and she let it slide into her mouth. She bit it lightly and sucked on it, he grunted and he shifted into her a little harder, she missed him just as much as he missed her.

He pulled away from her lips, went to her jaw, her check, and started to kiss her neck, she hugged him close to her body, he smelled as if he'd been walking outside for hours, his hands were even still a little cold.

His kisses traveled down her neck and his hands had moved and were on her waist now, he pressed a kiss to the top of her breast still covered by her tank top, he looked at her waiting for permission. her fingers lightly traveling up and down his back was all he needed, he slid his hands up her side and pushed her tank up, the material slid over and off of her breasts and she shivered when the cold air touched her warm body.

he was ready to warship her body, pray to it, he'd do it for hours if he had to, he marveled at her perfect breasts he pressed a kiss to the center of her chest and his hands slid up and cradled the sides of her breasts. his thumb grazed over one of her nipples, she gasped and her back rose up off the mattress, he grazed it again before kissing his way up the mound and slipping the nipple into his mouth.

She sighed and relaxed on the mattress, Danny made a noise of enjoyment, as his tongue slipped over the ridged surface, his other hand gently squeezed and pinched her other breast and nipple, Lacey's hands were on his back, she was pulling at his shirt.

She wasn't even sure what she was feeling, the way his tongue expertly played with her nipple and how his body felt pressed against hers, she was in heaven , she wished they could just stay in that room forever.

and then his mouth left her and the cold air felt freezing on her wet sensitive skin, he pressed a wet kiss to her other nipple and sucked on it, her hips moving against him, caused him to pull away and he started to kiss down her tummy, moving down the mattress. Lacey started to pull the top up and over her head; she tossed it aside and looked down at Danny as he left kisses on her tummy.

Danny reached her shorts and he pressed a few more kisses to the skin there, he couldn't believe he was able to touch her again, that she was allowing him to do this again, he tugged her shorts and her panties off in one tug… like he did the last time.

Lacey sighed and then she blushed, he rose up and tossed her remaining clothes away, he was on his knees and was gazing over her, she had a hand in her own hair and the other was on her tummy, lightly stroking her soft skin.

Danny looked aroused but also happy, he smiled slightly, "I'm sorry" he said suddenly, Lacey watched him as he pulled his shirt off, he crawled back over her and lowered himself over her, he pressed a kiss to her lips, she kissed him back, her hands went to his bare shoulders and back.

She shivered, his chest was rubbing against her breasts and his jeans were rubbing against her middle, he pulled away from the kiss and rose up so he was on all fours over her.

She watched him confused for moment, till he dipped his head down and kissed her neck with a simple warm kiss, "I'm sorry" he whispered. Her eyes dropped shut, her hands fell back against her pillow, and she would let him do what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry" Danny said after kissing the center of her chest.

"I'm sorry" Danny kissed her sternum.

"I'm sorry" he kissed her tummy; he slipped his tongue out and licked a little.

"I'm sorry" he kissed her belly button.

"I'm sorry" his lips brushed against her lower tummy as he nuzzled her there, he kissed her and slipped his tongue out and dragged it down, past where she was neatly trimmed and she moved her hips up.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before pressing a kiss to her clit, her hips rose up, but he pulled back before doing anything else.

"I'm sorry" he said before pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, Danny rose up a little and reached back down, he pressed his thumb against her and started to massage her.

Lacey's back arched slightly and she gasped, Danny watched as his eyes got darker, as he continued to pleasure her, he reached and undid the belt on his jeans with his free hand and then undid the zipper.

He reached in and pulled himself out, his let out a soft gasp, he had been restrained in there this whole time, he was hard.

He had glanced down at his thumb on her and glanced at his own member, he grunted, "fuck me Danny" Lacey's voice cut through his clouded thoughts, he looked back up at her shocked, she had her eyes half open, she licked her lips, she let a soft moan escape, "please" she practically begged.

Danny quickly moved back over her, "he lowered himself a little, "I'm sorry" he whispered, and he moved his hips, and she squeezed her eyes shut, her nails dug into his back, and a sharp pain shot through her, Danny grunted at the tight feeling.

He pulled out and slipped back in, her legs wrapped around his waist and he started to move in and out of her, his face was looking back at hers, "open your eyes" he whimpered, he was trying to keep some control as he pushed in and out of her.

She opened her eyes and looked back into his, he gave a small smile, before he hit a spot and they both groaned. They looked into each other's eyes and then Danny leaned a kissed her, he pulled back, "I'm sorry" he whispered, before kissing her again.

His hands were flat on the mattress as he started to move faster and a little harder.

Lacey tried to bite her lip to stop the scream from escaping, then Danny bit at her neck, and she couldn't hold back.

"Danny! Yes!" she shouted, he was still going fast, she was still riding through it as Danny moved a little faster and harder, she let out soft cries as the pleasure kept coming.

"Lacey!" Danny shouted, he moved his hips a few more times and she felt him spread inside her, he slowed his movements and rested his forehead on her shoulder, "baby" he whispered.

They were both covered in sweat, she whimpered and nuzzled his ear, and she kissed his cheek and was trying to come off her high.

Danny rose up slightly, his upper body was crushing her, he looked back at her, "I never took my jeans off" he admitted, she ran her hand down his side and sure enough there were his jeans.

She smiled at him, he smiled back and kissed her gently, he stilled back over her, he was still throbbing in her, and her legs were still wrapped around his waist, "I need more apologies" she said before licking her lips.

Danny nodded, "yes, of course" he said before reaching down and pulling her covers up and over them, he pulled them over their heads and she giggled.

"That tickles" she said, she kept gigging.

"I know" he growled.

"You're lucky my mom and sister aren't home tonight" she said, trying to hold back giggles.

"You're the lucky one" he said before making her giggle some more, it was followed by a pleasured cry from her.

….

Meanwhile…..

*something involving the murder case happens!*


End file.
